


Walmart? Date? What?

by demflashvibefeels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, FlashVibe Week 2016, M/M, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Walmart date, fake dating au, flashvibe, hes so weird wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger asks Cisco to hold his hand while his ex walks through the door.</p><p>FLASHVIBE WEEK: Day 5: Fake dating/Fake marriage AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walmart? Date? What?

**Author's Note:**

> Flashvibe week: Day 5
> 
> Too cliche? Sorry guys

"Quick, hold my hand. My ex just walked through the door with her new boy toy." A stranger approached me and entwined our hands together.  
"Wha-What the hell?" I snap, trying to jerk my hand back.  
"Shh please." The boy says, not looking.  
I soon see a couple, hand in hand.  
"That them?" I asked, nudging the boy beside me.  
"Yes now shush don't look at them."  
I caught the girl glancing our way. Well she looks pissed.  
We turned a corner and I pried my hands off of his.  
"There, you got your ex jealous. Happy now?" I fold my hands across my chest.  
"Thank you so much for doing that for me. Means a lot. By the way I'm Barry. What's your name?" The boy beams, sticking his hand out.  
"Cisco. So is this gonna stick or the next time you guys see each other you've got another lad up your arm?"  
The boy chuckles and two rows of pearly white teeth emerged from his pink and plump lips.  
"Uhh if it's okay with you I'd like it to stick?"  
"Dude if this is your way of flirting...it's original and I like it." I laughed and started walking.  
He follows suit and starts talking again.  
"So um Cisco how old are you?"  
"Lemme guess. If I'm dramatically younger than you, you're gonna bail. If I'm dramatically older than you, you're gonna bail."  
"Still leaves the option that you're about my age."  
"In that case, I'm 23. You?"  
"25. See? Not that much different."  
"Yeah but if I'm a junior in high school and you're a freshman at college won't that count as pedophilia?"  
Barry chuckles again and shakes his head. "Looks like I picked the right person to forcefully shove into my life."  
We continue walking for a couple of minutes then I blurt out, "Why'd you guys break up? You know, that girl you were trying to piss off."  
"You see the guy she was with? She cheated on me with him. Guess she didn't think I would move on as easily as she did."  
"Well...have you?"  
"...No."  
"You should. No one deserves to be treated like that. Not even assholes like you." I jokingly poked his arm.  
"Hey I'm no asshole."  
"Well you did hold my hand without permission and you kinda interrupted my weekly grocery shopping."  
"Sorry."  
"Which I was getting bored of and you saved me."  
The boy smiles brightly at me.  
"So does this mean we're even?"  
"Not in your wildest dreams buddy." I chuckle as we turn another corner.  
"Quick, here they are again." Barry whispers and snaps my hand into his.  
Soon we were in front of the two and I look up at Barry to see what he would do.  
"Hey, Astrid." Barry greets. "Hey Shawn."  
"Hey Barry." She reluctantly chokes out, gripping tightly on the man beside him for her life. "Hey um." She looks at me and I once again turn to Barry to introduce me.  
"Oh um Cisco. This is Cisco."  
"Hi Cisco." She greets and I nod my head in response. "I see you two are...together." She says, looking down at our entwined hands.  
"Yes we are. In fact we are on our one month anniversary date." Barry's brows rise up and lifts our hands into the air.  
"In a...Walmart." She eyes us carefully before she swerves around us and continues to walk. "See you later."  
They had gone off when I angrily whispered to Barry, "What the fuck do you think you're doing we've literally just met."  
"Sorry I panicked I didn't know what to do."  
I heavily sighed. "What do you even need to prove to her anyway?"  
"That she's not a loss and I could find loads of people better than her."  
I slightly blush at his statement.  
"So you deem me better than her?" I raise an eyebrow and he answers, "Course you are. I mean I think you are. You didn't technically push me away when I did the thing and most people would. Especially when they're of the same gender."  
"By the way, you're not straight, are you? Because I'm not. And I don't know I guess it became a habit that I didn't think about what gender person I should hold hands with."  
"I'm actually pan, Barry. Today's your lucky day." I grinned and Barry smiles.  
"Bi. As you've seen."  
We've been walking around the supermarket for what seemed to be hours when I realized that I didn't actually do my shopping.  
"Barry," I suddenly come to a halt that caused him to spin around to look at me. "I haven't done any shopping."  
Barry stares at me for a couple of seconds and then bursts out laughing.  
"So you're telling me we've been walking around Walmart aimlessly for more than twenty minutes?" Barry said in between laughs. "Jezers Crayst Cisco."  
Once he finishes his fit of laughter, he offers, "I'll help you do your shopping if you want."  
"Sure, Barry. That would be really nice. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Least I can do for my boyfriend." He winks and grabs a stray trolley.  
"Dream on, kid." I chuckle and made him push the trolley for me.  
Hey maybe having a fake boyfriend isn't so bad after all.


End file.
